A Drop of Vengeance
by SoulCaliburess
Summary: One nightmare brought a woman closer. To the Iron Fist tournament. To him. To death. And it all started with a drop of vengeance... JinXOC, with implied LarsXAlisa. Rated T for violence, bloodshed, etc.
1. Prologue

A Drop of Vengeance

_A/N: Hello! I'm back with another of my mishap adventures: this time in the Tekken world! (Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken... sadly...) This is a sneak peek for the fanfiction. Enjoy!_

Prologue

November 15th, 10:51pm. A woman, who seemed in her late teens, was casually strolling down the moonlit avenues, dark skyscrapers towering over her. She wore a white top, and olive brown trousers, her blonde hair tied in a ponytail, a few strands of loosely fell onto her rose cheekbones. Her light blue eyes shone ahead of her, her sight slicing through the darkness of the alleyway. The mid November breeze had frozen her confidence, as she heard a rustle of old flyers flow around her. Her ears twitched. Cautiously, she stepped into the alleyway, her hands trembling. Within seconds around five hands grabbed her, prohibiting her escape, muffling her screams.

November 15th, 10:53pm. Another woman, aged around twenty, waltzed down the litter ridden streets. Her curly, jet black hair fell onto her shoulders, some partially blown in the breeze. She wore a black dress with ruffles at the rim, half covered by a dark drench coat, its buttons open. She wore lacy black stockings, matching gloves, and leather boots. Her dark brown eyes surveyed the scene. The night seemed oddly quiet, as if no life was present. She shuddered as the wind hit her exposed neck. Trusting her instincts, she paced forward, aware that something misfortunate could happen. Suddenly, her eyes locked onto a young girl, who was cornered against a wall, surrounded by at least six men, wearing dark coats.

The mysterious woman pelted forward, towards the seven of them. She thrusted her lace covered fist at the nearest man, knocking him out in one blow. The other five men noted her presence and charged towards her. The woman smirked. The first man grabbed her by her wrist; however she twisted herself around so she was behind him, and forced his arm upwards, creating a cracking sound and a cry of pain. The woman let the man drop to the floor, and turned to face the two who were sprinting towards her either side of her. The woman quickly stepped backwards right before they made contact with her, causing them to collide into each other, dazed. The darkly dressed woman smashed the two men's heads together, causing blood to spew, the men collapsing onto each other. The remaining men released the young blonde girl, and ran for their dignity.

"Are you ok?" the mysterious woman asked the young girl, who simply nodded back at her. "What's your name?"

The girl hesitated slightly. "Rose." She stated, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "What's your name?"

The woman was somewhat suspicious. She had a feeling she shouldn't reveal her name. The girl innocently waited for her answer. She seemed harmless… "Emma." The black dressed woman smiled a little. "I would stay and chat, but it's the middle of the night, and you know what could happen." Emma raised her eyebrows, her sight hovering over the pile of unconscious bodies in front of her.

"Believe me; you don't know the half of it." Another voice echoed from the silent alley, out of their sight. In seconds, Emma jerked upright. Now ejected into her upper leg, was a small dart. She felt the poison crawl under her skin after she had collapsed to the floor. Rose looked horrified.

"Run." was the only thing Emma muttered to the girl. Instantly agreeing, Rose fled.

The last thing that Emma heard was a name. A name which sent chills down her spine and set fire to her soul all at once. She was getting kidnapped, under orders, from a man.

Kazuya Mishima.


	2. Shadowed by Fear

Chapter 1: Shadowed by Fear

_A/N: I do not own Tekken. All rights go to Namco. ...Enjoy!_

The woman awoke, confused. The dart that she held when she fell unconscious was nowhere to be seen. She adjusted her brown eyes to her surroundings. She was in a small room, with metallic walls, and rust leaking from a corner. She sat on the icy, damp floor, with her legs tucked up against her. She raised her hands in attempt to stand up, but was restricted by chains. Handcuffs, Emma thought as she crawled forward, towards heavy metallic bars which prevented her escape. She grasped the bars, peering out into the open. She spotted a uniformed man, leaning against a wall, about two metres away from her.

"Hey, you!" Emma hissed at the man. The man shot a sinister look.

"What do you want?"

Emma glared. "When am I getting out of here?"

"Until the boss is ready to see you." The uniformed man huffed, about to march off, until another guard approached him, whispering something to him. The first man nodded. "Looks like you are coming after all." He grunted at Emma, pressing a few buttons on a wall, causing the bars of her prison-like room to open. The other security guard assisted the man to heave Emma up from the floor, almost dragging her out of the room.

The two guards hauled Emma through numerous corridors, all of which were strangely futuristic looking. There were green, matrix-style neon lights patterned across the walls, the floor having a similar design, except the lights were underneath a layer of glass. What is this place, some sort of extra terrestrial hideout? Emma pondered as she followed the endless lights with her eyes. She let her eyes wonder to the guards' uniform. It had a badge with a logo emblazoned onto it, and a name, woven in white thread. 'G Corporation'.

"This… is G Corporation?" Emma muttered, intending for the guards to hear her.

One of the two guards growled.

After travelling up a lift, and through more corridors, the three arrived at an office, with double doors. A guard moved forward to knock, however, a voice echoed from inside the room, before his fist made contact with the metal.

"Come in." a deep male voice snarled, as the guard typed a code into the wall beside the office, unlocking the doors, and revealed a tiny corridor, with glass doors at least a metre in front of them. Opening the glass doors, the guards let Emma into a large, headquarters like room, with glossy black tiled floors, and a glass wall to their right, acting like full length windows, revealing a skyscraper ridden city, with neon lights flashing in some areas, contrasting with the dark, almost starless sky. In the office, was a glass desk, large enough to be a bed, with a man sat on a comfortable looking office chair, sitting like a king would sit on his throne, on the other side. He wore a purple shirt, with the top button undone, with a light grey waistcoat and trousers. His black hair was slicked back into a point, from the nape of his neck, travelling diagonally. His face bore a few scars, his cold eyes staring at Emma's presence in the room. He smirked.

"Why are you keeping me prisoner here?" Emma scowled almost immediately, her eyes narrowing. "Kazuya Mishima."

Kazuya smiled for a second, then his expression faded into a serious look. "I need a highly skilled bodyguard." Kazuya shrugged as if that was obvious. Emma grimaced. Kazuya rose from his 'throne', and walked towards the windows. "I sent people across the globe to find me a bodyguard who can satisfy my… needs." He smiled maliciously.

"Your needs…!" Emma looked horrified. "Where the hell am I?" Emma simply asked, glaring at Kazuya, who merely chuckled.

"Japan." Kazuya grinned. "It's a shame that you can't go back home as quickly as you got here."

"Japan...!" Emma was taken aback. She was almost on the other side of the globe! Emma looked out of the window, partially out of curiosity, but mostly because she needed to escape.

"What makes you think I would ever agree to become your bodyguard?" At this point, Kazuya paced towards her, until his face was looking down at her, centimetres away from her face.

"I think you and I both know what I could do to you and your life." It was true, Emma thought. Kazuya was extremely powerful. He entered almost any fighting tournament and remained undefeated, except from one event when he had battled a man to a draw. He took over an entire corporation with his bare hands. He could kill her there and then if he wanted to, but why does he need a bodyguard? Emma remembered his previous words and shuddered. "Release her." Kazuya grinned in satisfaction.

One guard revealed a tiny, glass key from his pocket, before shoving it into the handcuffs, unlocking them. The guard let the cuffs drop to the floor, retreating to his original position by the doorway. Emma flexed her wrists, rubbing them slightly.

"Now, I've heard you were quite the challenge for my two… employees." Kazuya began, pausing, allowing Emma's perplexity to be her reply.

"Two employees? There were at least six last time I counted." Emma gritted her teeth.

"Those people were merely guinea pigs. The two employees I hired did their job well."

"The one that shot that dart at me…" Emma pondered aloud, trying to work out who the other employee could be. Then it clicked. The person who she trusted, with her name, her life. "Rose…"

"Let them in." Kazuya fluttered his hand, gesturing the guards to open the doors.

Two ladies waltzed in, lightly barging past the guards. One of these ladies was fairly tall, with a classy, brunette bob cut. She wore a sultry, scarlet dress, the oriental patterns precisely woven, the hem reaching mid thigh, and was split slightly on both sides. Black, lacy, embroidered tights were clinging to her legs, bright red heels worn on her feet. Her red lips formed a smile. In her hands, was a gun. The other lady was slightly shorter than the other woman. She had light blue eyes, outlined with pale pink eye shadow, which were glancing at Emma. She wore an olive brown top, and jeans, her long, blonde hair tied in a ponytail.

"Hello sweetie." The gun wielding woman greeted her coldly, patting her gun.

Emma muttered curses under her breath, whilst the woman laughed, trailing her free hand down to her pocket, uncovering a small, pink dart. Smooth, cherry red lipstick was smeared across it, in the form of two lips. "Anna." Emma snarled.

Emma's attention was caught by the other woman. She was already familiar with her name. "Rose. Or should I say… Lili." Emma growled as 'Rose' released her glossy blonde hair from her tight ponytail steadily.

"Who knew that all I needed to fool you was tied up hair and no eye shadow?"

"You didn't fool me at all. I recommend you use a different flowery name next time. Perhaps Daisy or Iris would have sufficed." Emma's sarcasm was made blatantly obvious. "Or maybe even Violet…"

"Enough!" Kazuya roared, slamming his fist on the table. Despite Kazuya's efforts to prevent Emma from asking anymore questions, she continued anyway.

"Why are you working with Kazuya, Lili? What benefit do you get?"

"Saving my father's oil company is essential. Mr. Mishima has the power to keep it alive."

Emma lowered her head slightly, approaching her. "You don't know what you are doing, Lili. You are going to get yourself killed."

"Try me." Lili's lips stretched into a menacing grin.

Emma flung her fist towards her face, her knuckles inches away from her nose, as Lili had just about dodged her blow. Lili grabbed Emma's arm with her velvety white gloves, tossing her aside. Recovering swiftly, Emma punched her firmly in her stomach, before delivering an uppercut to Lili's face, leaving her open for attack. Lili swung her long leg towards her horizontally; heel first, towards Emma's face, before a lacy gloved hand caught her by her boot, forcing Lili to flip backwards and crouch down. Emma leaped up, pushing her hands on Lili's shoulders, hand-standing on her, before diving behind Lili, shoving her head first into the tile floor. Lili stood up, smirking, blood trickling down her lip. Two feminine hands held Emma by her waist, spinning her around, and locking the handcuffs again. Anna smiled, twiddling the glass key in her hand. Emma glared at Kazuya, who was lightly applauding her, rising from his chair and pacing towards her.

"That was impressive…" Kazuya grinned, his face extremely close to hers…

Emma felt a cold draft hit her back. She smiled as she looked down at her handcuffs. They shouldn't have tied my hands where I could see them, Emma thought. She swung her leg back, and gave Kazuya an almighty kick in the crotch. The whole building shook by the sound of the Mishima's scream.

Emma ran as fast as she could out of the open doors behind her, bundling through the corridors as gracefully as she could, but struggled with her handcuffs tying her up. Anna and Lili were assisting Kazuya to get back onto his feet, whilst he was roaring orders at the hesitant guards.

"Get her! Get her, and bring her back! I will kill her myself!" Kazuya shrieked at the open doors, rather than his security guards.

"Yes, sir!" The guards saluted before they sprinted out of the room themselves, with receivers in their hands, calling for reinforcements. Soon about twenty of them were storming down the neon streaked corridors after Emma, who was trying to distance herself, as she was attempting to free herself from her handcuffs.

The guards were closing into her, as Emma was heading towards a seemingly dead end. The corridor was split into two. Panicking, Emma looked back over her shoulder. This was the end, Emma thought, right before a door shifted open right next to her. A male hand grabbed her wrist, heaving her into him, whilst his other hand grabbed her mouth, silencing her. He wore red gloves, similar to Kazuya's… Emma struggled in his grasp, attempting to get away from him, however he seemed surprisingly calm, and didn't utter a word. He closed the door swiftly, holding her tightly against him, his head resting against hers. The guards reached the crossroad of corridors, unaware of the fact that the runaway was in a small cupboard. As soon as the guards were out of sight, the man released her, switching on a light. Emma sighed.

"Thank you." Emma whispered, as she turned to face her saviour. He looked similar to Kazuya, except much younger, and without the scars, and he had a few strands of hair flopping onto his face, unlike Kazuya's, which was completely slicked back. He wore a long coat, and a black suit. His hazel eyes stared into hers. Emma knew this couldn't be Kazuya…

"Jin?" she mumbled in question. Jin smiled weakly, as he held Emma's wrists up, unlocking her handcuffs with a tiny key, secretively placing the metal cuffs in his coat pocket. Emma smiled with gratitude.

"We need to get out of here." He noted, peering down the corridor. "Follow me."

The two silently bounded down the same corridor in which the guards were pursuing the young woman, Jin leading the way, followed by Emma, down an incessant amount of stairs, as taking the lift would most likely result in them both getting caught. Reaching the ground floor, Jin bolted forward; towards a security guard who was the only person remained in their path of escape. Jin promptly punched him in the jaw, rather bluntly, letting his lifeless body sink to the floor. Shaking the blood off of his fist, Jin signalled Emma to follow him out of the revolving glass doors. Directly outside of the door, was a motorbike, painted in a glossy black. Jin smirked as he boarded his vehicle.

"Aren't you coming? Or do you want him to keep you hostage?"

Emma gasped, shaking her head. She approached the vehicle, and swung her lace covered leg over, sitting behind and extremely close to him due to the bike's small seating. She blushed. Emma wrapped her arms around his stomach, lightly.

"Hold on." Jin muttered to her as he revved the engine. The bike immediately started to dart forward, causing Emma's stomach to flip over, wrapping her arms tighter around him. Soon the G Corporation building vanished into the dark distance, before Jin made a sudden turn down the slip road, onto a motorway. They were driving at full speed down the highway, the pure white street lights seeming to streak across the air as they were swerving past cars and lorries. Emma felt the wind rushing through her raven hair, her eyes gazing over Jin's shoulder, ahead of her.

She was saved by Jin Kazama. The same Jin Kazama who is the CEO of Mishima Zaibatsu. The same Jin Kazama who is, or now considered as 'was', the son of Kazuya Mishima. From the seemingly emotionless expression on his face, Emma knew he had secrets. He was brought up by only his mother, Jun Kazama, who trained him to fight: using Kazama-style self defence. Four days before Jin's 15th birthday, his mother told him about his paternal family, and said: "Should anything happen to me, go to your grandfather. Heihachi Mishima." Exactly on his birthday, Jun was attacked by a beast, a monster. Jin awoke, to find himself surrounded by rubble. After digging for hours on end in the wreckage, his mother was nowhere to be found. Jin was then taken in by his grandfather, who had taught him Mishima-Based karate, creating a combination of the two family fighting styles.

Jin's life seemed to get worse as he grew up. He realised that his grandfather and father were the most heartless human beings to exist, after his grandfather betrayed him and his father didn't even know of his existence. He realised he harbours an evil inside of him, due to his father. Kazuya was thrown off a cliff by Heihachi, who only gave one reason: "If you are truly my son, you will survive and climb straight back up." Kazuya survived, scarred for life, which triggered the evil in him. The Devil Gene. This Devil Gene was passed onto Jin through his mother, causing the Devil to remain in him. For this, Jin despises his father and grandfather.

Emma could understand Jin's situation, how… isolated he must feel. Many have attempted to kill him in the past, for various reasons. Even his own friend wants to tear him apart. However, there was nothing he could do. There were only a handful of people who trusted him.

She trusted him.

"Jin…" Emma mumbled out of consciousness, not expecting an answer. To her mild surprise, he was listening.

"Yes?"

"Why… did you save me?" Emma asked cautiously. She was relieved that he had saved her, but was there a reason, or was Jin just being nice?

"Didn't you want to be rescued?"

"Of course I wanted to be rescued." Emma laughed to herself. Especially by you, Emma wanted to add, before catching her words from the tip of her tongue and swallowing them back down her throat. Jin was… nice, but Emma thought he may take that comment too seriously, resulting to throw her off the motor bike. Emma chuckled.

Emma's little fantasy was abruptly interrupted by the sound of helicopter blades chopping the air. "They're after us!" Emma whispered hastily to Jin, who looked over his shoulder, and silently groaned. Forcing the motorbike to roar, Jin propelled the bike forward, jerking the motorbike away from a lorry in front of them. In a matter of seconds, rapid gunfire was heard in the night, bullets falling like rain around them. Emma was now panicking, clinging onto Jin firmly. The bullets didn't faze him.

The two were rapidly approaching an extensive highway bridge, followed swiftly by around five, navy blue helicopters, shooting a seemingly infinite amount of ammunition at them. Directly ahead of them, almost waiting for their arrival, were half a dozen, metallic green tanks, parked in a row, locking onto their target: Jin and Emma.

"Shit…!"

Emma's curse droned into a cry as missiles were blasted into the atmosphere suspended in the sky, homing in onto the motorbike. Jin's eyes narrowed as he immediately jolted the handles to the left, causing the motorbike to drift ninety degrees, and pelt forward, crashing into the bridge's railings and into the air. The world seemed to travel in slow motion as a colossal eruption was created behind Jin and Emma.

"JIN!" Emma screamed at the top of her voice as she desperately braced herself. The jet black motorbike plummeted downwards, the tip of the motorbike pointing almost vertically. Jin closed his eyes softly, smiling to himself. A bullet train caught them at the last second, causing the motorbike to scrape off the surface of the roof, creating thousands of sparks, catapulting the two passengers across the train top, the bike sliding off the edge of the train, smashing itself to pieces. Jin and Emma found themselves entangled in each other due to the uncomfortable crash landing and sheer fright. Embarrassed, Emma shot herself upwards, shuffling backwards across the train slightly, distancing them.

"I am so sorry…"

"It was my fault." Jin silenced her, holding his hand against his head.

Emma saw a flash of dark red. "Hey, are you alright?" she mumbled loudly over the train's noise. Jin nodded, however Emma wasn't convinced; so she crawled back towards him, reaching her hand out to his head. Blood trickled down her fingers.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine." Jin protested before Emma could take any action.

"No, you're not fine." Emma took out a small, white, silky piece of cloth. She smiled. "I used to wear glasses. I kept the cloth for some reason." She explained to him as she removed his hand from his head. Scarlet blood coated his pale palm. Emma briefly wiped his hand, before gently smearing the blood off of his face. She ran her silken cloth across of his forehead, then down the side of his cheek. Jin's eyes adverted away from her glance. His lips opened slightly, as if he were to say something, but closed shortly afterwards, weakly smiling instead.

"Thank you." He managed to mutter. Emma gazed down at her cloth. The pure white cloth was now completely burgundy, the dark blood sinking deep inside of the fabric.

The train grinded to a halt, the automatic doors hissing as they opened, allowing late night passengers to depart. Jin grabbed Emma's hand, jumping off onto the cold platform together. They both rose up simultaneously, glancing at each other, their fingers intertwined into each other, Jin's cold palm embracing Emma's lacy hand. Emma warmly smiled at him, causing Jin's hand to withdraw away from hers.

"Thank you." Emma chuckled lightly. "We haven't been properly introduced yet. I'm Emma." She offered her gloved hand again, for him to shake.

Jin accepted, replying to her. "Jin. Jin Kazama."

From that night, 16th November, a new friendship was born.


	3. Unanswered

_A/N: I do not own Tekken. All rights go to Namco! Hi, sorry it has been a while. I hope it has been worth the wait x_

Chapter 2: Unanswered

November 16th, 1:47am. The night sky was strewn with faint stars, overpowered by the city's glow. The streets were deserted, the shopping centres lifeless, apart from two people. A young man and woman were seen silently strolling inside a shopping centre, the sound of their breathing echoing the halls. They paused in the middle of the shopping centre's main foyer, which was dotted with floodlights on the smooth, glossy floor.

Jin and Emma sighed with relief. The sound of helicopter blades had faded into the distance, leaving them alone again. Emma directed her gaze to Jin, who opened his mouth to speak again.

"How do you know of me?" Jin asked in vague suspicion, now focusing his sight on her.

Emma weakly smiled. "I'm the executive of Falcon Corporation. We will become a partnership with the Mishima Zaibatsu and the syndicate in early March."

Jin's eyes widened in disbelief. "You're the CEO…?"

Emma nodded. The Falcon Corporation was a highly renowned company, mainly known for their forces, similar to the Mishima Zaibatsu, except the company is located primarily in Europe. Emma took over the Falcon Corporation after the murder of the previous leader, her cousin. Emma was leading a private investigation into her cousin's murder, with a minority of the Falcon forces, until Kazuya ordered for Emma to be kidnapped.

"Does that surprise you?" Emma chuckled, continuing to walk through the abandoned shopping centre, followed by a hesitant Jin.

Jin mumbled to himself out of awkwardness. "I just didn't expect that it would be you." Jin laughed. "Looks like you came to Japan five months earlier than intended."

Emma froze to the spot, her fingers stiff from anger.

"Believe me; I was far from intending to." Emma muttered through her teeth, beginning to pace forward again.

The pair strode out of the shopping centre, down a dimly lit street, towards a ghostly skyscraper, towering over a part of the city, overshadowing any life. Two, dark flags were attached to the front entrance, with a white logo, of a triangular looking shape, with two thin wings crossed behind it, emblazoned on each of them. Jin smiled.

"The Mishima Zaibatsu." Jin introduced calmly, before taking Emma inside, through the glazed, revolving doors. They had entered a dusky, modern looking lobby, with glass coffee tables, leather seating, black, glossy, tiled flooring, and plants. Straight ahead of them was a glass, circular elevator, overseeing the neon ridden city behind it. The reception desk was located on the far right hand side of the room, with a slim, sophisticated receptionist sat down, almost awaiting their arrival. Her light brunette hair was curled into a bun, with a pencil balancing on her ear.

"Welcome back to the Zaibatsu, Mr Kazama." The receptionist greeted without emotion, her voice remaining in the same tone. Her eyes glanced upward for a second before averting back to her work.

The sound of Jin's leather shoes resonated inside the motionless lobby, as Jin strolled nonchalantly towards the glass elevator. Emma swiftly followed in his tracks, her footsteps landing almost exactly where his did. A soft purr of the elevator was made as the doors eased open, before the two stepped in. The doors closed smoothly, as Jin pressed the lift button, blue light illuminating from the number '15'. As soon as the elevator began to travel upwards, Emma soon realised that her leather boots were cold on the unusually solid floor. Emma glanced downwards, jolting her head upwards again promptly after. The floor was made of glass too.

"You're scared of heights, aren't you?" Jin smirked, folding his arms casually as he did. Emma laughed out of mere humiliation.

"No… of course not!" Emma chuckled nervously, "I just didn't expect it to be entirely glass, that's all. I'm not usually afraid of heights."

Jin nodded, as he could tell that she was being honest. The elevator doors hissed once more as they opened. "My office." Jin quickly introduced, sliding into the room.

Jin's office was almost as spacious as the lobby was, and most likely three times bigger than Kazuya's. The office was as sophisticated as the lobby, except the tiled floors had sleek black rugs, one underneath his vast desk, and one large one in-between two black leather sofas. Bulky palm trees were tucked into the corners of the room, emerald green leaves brushing the ceiling. Behind them, wasn't a wall, but purely glass, almost the whole of Japan, lights twinkling like stars in the night sky. Emma beamed softly, lightly ambling towards the glass wall, whilst Jin sauntered to his desk, removing his long coat, sinking into his leather chair.

Emma lifted her laced hand onto the glass, parallel to her face, her fingers tracing the silhouettes of the skyscrapers in the distance, before allowing them to trickle steadily down the glass pane. Her eyes glowed in the moonlight, transfixed onto the view. Jin, on the other hand, was rearranging his paperwork on his desk, his red, leather gloves scratching against the paper. After a few seconds, he slid the paper away from him, leisurely removing his gloves, letting them flop onto the table soon after. His hazel eyes glanced up, watching Emma gaze into the horizon.

"I'm afraid you will have to stay here for the time being." Jin muttered, reeling Emma back into reality. Emma smiled for a second, before Jin continued. "It's not safe anywhere else. He might come after you again." Jin stressed emphasis onto 'he'. Emma nodded, strolling over to Jin, smiling.

"Thank you Jin." She mumbled. "I don't understand why you go through so much trouble for me."

Jin fell silent, weakly smiling. "Executive to executive, I suppose. We're business partners now." He somewhat hesitated.

Emma chuckled, very slightly doubtful. "Right." She laughed mutedly, before the hiss of the elevator doors droned out her laughter.

Almost gliding into Jin's office was a peculiar looking girl, with a short, curly bob cut, half of it the colour of candyfloss, the other half the colour of dark strawberry laces, with a flowered hairclip attached to the right hand side of her head. Along her arms were long, purple gloves, which she wore underneath short white, hand gloves. She wore a lilac and pale pink dress, criss-crossing over her chest area, the bottom half of her dress wrapping around her like a sash, white ruffles outlining the rim. She wore petite black shorts, white ankle boots and stockings, one attached to the shorts, and one left loose. Her pastel green eyes almost locked into Emma and Jin, her pale, glossy lips stretching into a smile.

"Alisa." Jin presented to Emma with a mild gesture, wandering back to his office chair. Alisa cocked her head to one side slightly, glimpsing at Emma curiously.

Emma chuckled a little at Alisa's somewhat naïve personality. "You're Alisa Bosconovitch…" Emma's colleagues also informed her of Alisa as well as Jin. According to Emma's associates, Alisa is in fact, a cyborg: half human, half robot. Despite her peculiar looks, Alisa was indeed beautiful, and every inch of her seemed perfectly human. Underneath this petite body, is not what many would assume, as she wields chainsaws underneath her arms, metallic wings under her back, and rockets underneath her calves. Alisa was indeed dainty, but deadly. Emma's colleagues also informed her that Alisa was created for one true purpose: to protect Jin. Although she was designed to protect Jin, she had made her own decisions, and had chosen to travel with Lars Alexandersson, a Swedish man who leads the Tekken Force, previously a part of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Alisa was then reprogrammed to not follow orders from anyone, under Lars' directive.

Alisa beamed, her pearly white teeth showing as she did. "Yes, I am. You must be the executive of Falcon Corporation, are you not?"

Emma chuckled at her knowledge. "Yes, you can call me Emma. How did you know?"

"Lars had informed me of your work in the European Union. He would like me to praise you, with the terms 'I salute you'." Alisa struggled in saying the last phrase, "I am not aware of this terminology, however Lars told me that you would comprehend."

Emma laughed, half with gratitude for the praise, half because of Alisa's pronunciation. "It means that he respects me for my work. Tell Lars I said thank you."

Alisa blinked blankly for a moment, staring into space, before clicking back to normal. "The message will be delivered."

"Thank you, Alisa." Emma smiled, before Jin glided over towards them, with a wad of paper in his hand.

"Here." Jin mumbled as he handed the paperwork to Alisa, dismissing her. The young robot nodded happily, thanking him, almost hovering into the elevator, before spinning around to face Jin and Emma again.

"I will be waiting outside, Mr Kazama." Alisa spoke in a cheery tone, as the glass doors closed, descending to the floors below.

"I, or we, have a meeting with the Tekken Force in about an hour." Jin explained Alisa's invitation.

"Didn't the Tekken Force split from the Mishima Zaibatsu?" Emma disputed, with her own knowledge.

Jin mumbled under his breath. "We still have connections. It's just the Tekken Force is now separate rather than a part of the Zaibatsu. We have settled our differences now."

"I see." Emma whispered in approval.

Jin glanced at the time, sighing whilst silently grabbing his coat, slipping it on, soon after wearing his red gloves once more. "Now that you are here, we need to run the meeting as soon as possible." He spoke to her calmly, whilst Emma followed him into the elevator once more, "I'm sorry." He added just as the elevator doors closed on them, his eyes glowing faintly in the night's luminosity.

"No, it's fine, don't worry." Emma nodded, reassuring Jin. "What is the meeting about?"

"Why we wanted a connection with Falcon Corporation in the first place." Jin somewhat grumbled, his eyes glaring at his reflection.

The pair soundlessly paced out of the elevator, the sound of footsteps pattering like rain, echoing the lobby yet again. Jin and Emma waltzed outside to find that it was very slightly raining, murky clouds rolling over the mauve sky. Alisa was standing in front of a glossy black car, smiling as if the rain didn't affect her.

"Will this transportation be sufficient?" Alisa tilted her head to one side again, whilst Jin nodded, gliding into the front passenger seat. Alisa clicked open the back door, allowing Emma to slide in, followed by herself. "Lars had arranged for us to be escorted, if that is acceptable?" Alisa continued to explain, whilst Jin turned around to face the two women.

"Yes, Alisa, this is fine. Thank you." Jin glanced outside, motioning his hand forward, signalling the driver to set off.

"What time will be there, Alisa?" Emma faced the cyborg girl, who was stretching and contracting her fingers.

Alisa flexed her shoulders, smiling. "Approximated time of arrival… 2:34am. Destination: Tekken Force Headquarters. Current time… 2:07am."

Emma couldn't help but chuckle. "Thank you Alisa."

"It is not a problem… Em-marh." Alisa separated the syllables in Emma's name. "Em-marh. Is that how you pronounce it?"

"It's more like Em-mer, but theoretically, yes. You can pronounce it however you like."

"Affirmative… Em-mer." Alisa smiled again.

November 16th, 2:37am. Jin, Alisa and Emma stepped out into the rain, monstrous thunder erupting from the cloud's core. A shadowy, almost black building was towering over them, shielding them from the rest of Japan. The skyscraper appeared to be almost deserted, with no source of light coming from any part of the building. Alisa gestured for Jin and Emma to follow her, creeping into the office block. The office was even colder than it was outside, the walls almost frosty, the floors glistening with ice. On the other side of the room, was a plain door, with a large, five buttoned light switch next to it. Alisa cocked her head to her right, activating a mechanism in her legs, which revealed hidden rockets, near her ankles. She floated across the ice, as if she was figure-skating, towards the door. Smiling, Alisa stroked the top of the light switch, as a click resonated the icy room, opening the light switch box, to reveal a touch pad. Alisa removed her glove, pressing her hand lightly against the touch pad, whilst it scanned her robotic palm. Emma attempted to catch up to Alisa as gracefully as she did, treading softly over the ice, followed by Jin.

"Welcome, Alisa Bosconovitch." A cool female voice spoke, her tone matching the sub-zero atmosphere. The seeming plain door was then opened by Alisa to reveal a hidden elevator, which the three stepped into, the door closing almost immediately after, before the voice spoke again. "Descending."

"The Tekken Force is located underground?" Emma raised an eyebrow at the clique.

Alisa nodded. "It is the only available area where no one can attempt to assassinate our forces."

The elevator door slid open, unveiling their destination. The headquarters was much larger than Emma had anticipated, the area covering about five times the building area itself, the dim lights flickering over the rows of offices. The vast headquarters was swarming with people, some dressed in suits, others in armour and weaponry, each person seeming to be occupied with work. Alisa led Jin and Emma down iron stairs, creating quite a racket as they descended to the floor. Emma felt her fingers warm up once more, the temperature returning to normal.

A smartly dressed woman approached Alisa, her hair tied loosely in a bun, a communication device in her ear. "Welcome back Miss Bosconovitch. Shall I inform Mr Alexandersson of your arrival?" Alisa nodded, continuing to advance across the headquarters, whilst the woman walked alongside her, pressing her finger against her ear, speaking into the microphone attached to it. "Mr Alexandersson, Miss Bosconovitch has returned. Yes, the executives are also here. Yes sir, I shall inform them." The woman turned to speak to Alisa again. "Mr Alexandersson is prepared to start the meeting."

Jin, Emma and Alisa were led into a grand meeting room, which was much better lit than the main part of the headquarters. Computer screens were dotted randomly around the edge of the room, the floor almost illuminating white from the light. In the centre of the room, was a large, round, glass table, with a man sat at the far side of it. The man looked quite young, around Jin's age; his dark blonde hair swooped into a wild yet sophisticated hairstyle. He wore a deep grey jacket, patterned with a sharp, white design, and wore white trousers and red gloves. He smiled at their arrival, rising from his seat, strolling towards the three to greet them.

"Ah, hello. I apologize for arranging this meeting at such a late hour." The man introduced himself to Emma, "I'm Lars Alexandersson. It is a privilege to meet the executive of Falcon Corporation herself."

"Likewise, Mr Alexandersson. I'm Emma. My colleagues have informed me of your work." Emma modestly replied back, causing Jin to abruptly cough.

"Should we start the meeting?" Jin murmured, folding his arms over casually.

"Ah, yes, you are right, Mr Kazama." Lars nodded, leading the three of them over to the table, dismissing the assistant. "Thank you, Alisa."

Alisa looked vaguely confused, "In what way, Lars?"

"For escorting Emma and Mr Kazama here." Lars chuckled to himself, sitting down.

"Oh." Alisa smiled again, seating herself in-between Lars and Jin, opposite Emma, the four of them creating a square around the table.

"Now, to explain why we arranged the meeting in the first place." Lars began to explain, "You." Lars looked at a bewildered Emma with a slight smirk.

"Me…?"

"The reason why we held the meeting so early is because you had gotten kidnapped by G Corporation." Lars leant back slightly on his chair, holding a remote.

"How did you know I was kidnapped?" Emma shook her head, trying to deny everything that had happened that night. Lars switched on a computer screen, showing British news, with a reporter standing outside the Falcon Corporation headquarters.

"Chief Executive of Falcon Corporation, Emma Knight, was kidnapped late last night after leading a private investigation following the murder of her cousin, James Falcon. The police had informed us that Miss Knight is now possibly in Japan, after leading further investigation." Lars cut the reporter off, the computer screen wiped black.

"The reason why G Corporation kidnapped you in the first place is what we are after." Lars grumbled, lightly tossing the remote onto a pile of paper.

Emma shook her head. "I don't know why he kidnapped me. Kazuya said that he needed me to be his bodyguard. To 'satisfy his needs', he said."

"Why would he go through the effort to have you as a bodyguard, when he has plenty already?" Lars pondered in a somewhat philosophical manner. "We need something that can reel in Kazuya and the rest of G Corporation."

Jin growled. "The King of Iron Fist Tournament."

"Exactly. I'm afraid it's the only option." Lars sighed, lightly pounding his palm on the table.

"Will it work?" Jin grunted in question.

"It's the only thing that will bring Kazuya closer. He has been keeping his distance so far." Lars explained, "This is why we need Falcon Corporation within the syndicate, Emma. Your forces are equal to G Corporation's. Hence why we need you to compete in the tournament."

"I need to compete in the tournament…?" Emma's heart stopped.

"The tournament is merely a prop to find out what Kazuya truly wants, and why he kidnapped you in the first place. I have asked Alisa to accompany you throughout the event."

"Are you sure, Alisa?" Emma asked, aware of Alisa's past events with becoming a bodyguard. To Emma's surprise, Alisa happily nodded.

"Alisa and I will be more than happy to assist you, Emma. We are competing in the tournament ourselves." Lars grinned, glancing as Alisa, who was looking down at her lap, softly smiling.

"When will I have to announce it?" Jin mumbled.

"As soon as possible." Lars dismissed, whilst everyone rose from the table. Lars offered his hand for Emma to shake. "It was a pleasure to meet you. Alisa and I shall see you at the tournament."

Jin and Emma were escorted back to the Mishima Zaibatsu, after a long drive. The two returned to the security of Jin's office once more.

"I will be around the Zaibatsu if you need me." Jin nodded once at Emma, who had stepped into the room. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She replied, as the glass elevator closed on Jin. Emma stood in the office, silent for a moment, taking in everything that happened that night. She sunk into the leather sofa, slipping off her boots and drench coat. Curling her legs up, Emma sighed, glancing at the night one last time before drifting off to sleep.

November 16th, 10:04am. The woman lay still in his office, the soft revolutions of the ceiling fan not disturbing her. Golden sunlight poured through the glass wall, basking on most of the office. The whirr of the elevator caused the woman's eyes to flutter open, her eye liner half-smudged, her mascara slightly blotchy. Emma steadily arose from the comfort of her sofa, her dark brown eyes squinting towards the elevator, which was dazzling from the sunlight. Emerging from the glass elevator was a familiar man. Jin Kazama.

"Morning." Jin greeted inaudibly, appearing quite exhausted. His hazel eyes were shadowed by dark eyelids, his skin even paler than usual.

"Hi." Emma yawned in reply, glancing at the time. The second hand seemed to move a lot slower in Japan. It's probably just me, Emma thought to herself, standing up. She noticed that Jin seemed sleepless. "Are you ok?"

Jin glanced at her, whilst swallowing as lump in his throat, his eyes moist from his insomnia. "Yeah." He simply muttered, striding over to his desk, picking up yet another wad of paper. "You?"

"Yeah. Thank you." Emma smiled, whilst arching her back slightly, causing it to crack. "When are we going to announce the Tournament?"

Jin smirked a little. "Whenever you are ready."

Emma rolled her eyes whilst slipping on her boots, before waltzing into the washroom. She instantly glanced at the mirror, her reflection following her every movement. Emma leant in closer, observing every tiny flaw in her appearance. Both Emmas sighed.

"Why do I have to look so… hideous in the morning?" Emma groaned to herself, taking off her lacy gloves, before splashing cold water onto her face, and reapplying her make-up, outlining her eyes thinly with dark eye-liner, stroking her eyelashes with mascara, and smearing pale lip gloss onto her lips. After readjusting her hair, Emma nodded at her reflection, slipping her gloves back on and striding out of the washroom to meet Jin, who was holding her coat.

"Thanks." Emma grinned as Jin handed her coat back to her, allowing her to wear it.

November 16th, 10:12am. Jin and Emma had left the Mishima Zaibatsu, the golden sun high in the sky, white clouds floating over Japan. Jin had decided they were to announce the tournament in the nearest stadium, where it would most likely to be televised. Jin had also invited Alisa, as she is now officially Emma's right hand robot, and who gladly accepted the offer. The two arrived swiftly, with a few minutes spare to announce the event. Jin heedlessly strolled onto the stage, followed by Emma, and now Alisa, who had met them before they went on. Thousands of people were gathered to watch Jin's announcement, who were seemingly aware of the event, as the words 'tournament' and 'Iron Fist' were heard numerous times throughout the crowd. Amongst the crowd were plenty of reporters and cameramen, and one man, who stood out for all three of them. Lars winked at them, signalling for Jin to start the announcement.

Jin patted his microphone. "As all of you are aware, the King of Iron Fist Tournament was proven very popular in previous years, as fighters from across the globe take part in this particular event." Jin smiled as the crowd started to cheer and applaud already, "On behalf of the Mishima Zaibatsu, I would like to announce that the King of Iron Fist Tournament will be running this year, with a selection of fighters allowed to enter." Jin grinned, admiring the crowd, after facing Emma briefly, "Welcome back…to the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7."


	4. Mistrust

_A/N: I apologize for the late update... I've been caught in a lot of things lately and didn't have time to update. Plus writer's block got the better of me. Anyway, enough of my petty excuses you won't care about! This chapter is slightly longer than the previous ones, and is slightly more cryptic to the storyline._

_And also, please review if you like it! It shows me that you do enjoy my writing and convinces me to continue! I would like to say a big thank you to the anonymous reviewer who gave me plenty of support! ;D *salutes you in a Jin like manner* Anyway, enough of my waffle! Enjoy ~_

Chapter 3: Mistrust

November 25th, 3:43pm. The dark haired woman was lounging in an office, the ceiling fan now motionless, tiny snowflakes compensating for the lack of movement, smearing the glass wall. Sitting upright opposite this woman was an eccentric looking girl, wearing peculiar clothing and a gentle smile. The elevator doors opened to reveal two men, bringing a smile on both of the women's faces.

"You both took your time." Emma joked, leaning back on the black, leather sofa.

Lars heaved a sigh. "I apologize. The sudden snowfall affected our travel arrangements."

"Would the snow affect the tournament as well?" Emma raised an eyebrow at Lars' excuse, whilst he sat down next to Alisa, whilst Jin sat beside Emma.

Jin smirked. "It shouldn't. The tournament is mainly held indoors."

"Good." Emma smiled, "So, what's the plan?" She asked Lars.

Since November 16th, the four of them were busy preparing the Tournament, with many fighters willing to enter. Whilst Jin had sorted out the entire Tekken Tournament, Lars had devised a plan to unmask Kazuya's plot, with Emma and Alisa assisting them wherever possible. The four were all working co-operatively; despite the fact they only met each other five days before, and were well on the way to start the King of Iron Fist Tournament. November 25th was Lars' deadline to sort out their strategy.

"I had based the line of attack around the rounds of the Tournament." Lars began to explain, spreading the sheet of paper out onto the coffee table in front of them, "We start today. We will all have to find out who is or was associated with G Corporation, and if they are possibly entering the Tournament. That gave us three days, excluding today, to retrieve the information. Fortunately, stage 1 of the plan was successful. According to my research, there are at least four people who are associated with G Corporation who entered last year, so there would be one person for each of us."

"Is that including Anna and Lili?" Emma gritted her teeth at those names.

Lars looked quite shocked. "I've already included Ms. Williams, but Lili… do you mean Emilie de Rochefort?" Emma nodded, scowling. She could never forgive Lili for deceiving her.

"She was a friend of my exchange student years ago back in Europe. We became friends… but since the incident I started to distrust her." Emma remembered when she first set foot in Monaco. It was the perfect place to live, the sun always beating down, making every corner of the city glimmer. Lili used to take her out all over Monaco, treating her like her best friend, seeming to be a great person to be with, to trust. Unfortunately, Emma's trust seemed to be very limited lately.

"She is in league with G Corporation? I thought that Rochefort Enterprises were in partnership with Mishima Zaibatsu?" Lars pondered, recalling his research.

"We split the partnership. Rochefort Enterprises fell on the brink of bankruptcy soon after, I assume she went crying to G Corporation." Jin rolled his eyes. "They all fall into his trap one by one…"

Lars grinned. "We have plenty of people on our side who are entering the Tournament also, and some of them are working within the Mishima Zaibatsu, conveniently."

Alisa peeped inquisitively and found a list of competitors who were filed under the list 'Allies'. She began to read each name out, along with their profession. "Nina Williams: assassin. Eduardo Gordo: Tekken Force Operative. Christina Monteiro: associate of Eduardo Gordo. Lee Chaolan: owner of Violet Systems. Geppetto Bosconovitch: Doctor, inventor, and the man who had created Alisa… Oh." Alisa paused, mildly curious. "Why has the page been ripped here?"

Lars held his breath, swiftly grabbing the sheet of paper off her. "It was the only sheet of paper remaining, so I used it to list our allies."

Emma laughed, reading Lars' expression as he gazed into Alisa's eyes, in slight embarrassment. Jin looked at Emma, his eyes wary, his lips curled into a smirk. They were both thinking exactly the same thing.

"Lars, please continue with the plan." Jin raised an eyebrow at Lars.

Lars nodded, composing himself, referring back to his plan, "Jin will then arrange for us to battle each of these people during the Tournament. We will work our way up the tournament, whilst we fit the puzzle pieces together, tracking down any of G Corporation's associates, with the Tekken Force and some of Falcon Corporation's forces, if that is ok with you, Miss Knight."

"That's fine Lars; I was planning on sending enforcements to assist us regardless."

"When we had figured out what Kazuya really wants, then we will sort him out. Kazuya will most likely be undefeated, and will get near to the top of the leader boards."

"Would this not potentially put the Mishima Zaibatsu at risk of G Corporation?" Alisa pointed out the flaw in Lars' plan, her finger lacing over her lip in mild worry. Jin mumbled in agreement.

"Kazuya will most likely enter the tournament with Emma as the target, not the Mishima Zaibatsu itself." Lars reassured. "The Zaibatsu isn't at risk. Right now, we need to focus on the reasons, which we can only find through his colleagues. As this would be the strongest lead, I've asked Ms. Nina Williams to assist us in the search. Her sister is the one of the closest to Kazuya."

Emma's eyes stared blankly at Lars, from her memories of November 15th. "Anna."

Lars nodded. "Apparently, Nina is already on Anna's high heels, so she agreed almost immediately. Meanwhile, we need to start the Tournament to shroud any suspicion."

Lars swiftly slipped out his smart phone, his thumbs lightly jabbing at the screen, until he slightly smiled with satisfaction, handing the phone over to Alisa cautiously.

"Now, I need you to look after this when I am driving, Alisa. That device has plenty of information inside which could potentially destroy us in a non-literal sense." Lars warned her calmly, whilst Alisa nodded in mild confusion. "Just keep it safe Alisa, its all I ask."

Alisa smiled. "Affirmative, Lars."

November 25th, 4:12pm. Lars had offered to escort the four, asking Alisa to sit in the passenger seat next to him, so he can access the navigation on his phone easily. After Jin and Emma voluntarily sat at the back of the car, they set off, allowing the Mishima Zaibatsu building to slowly fade away into the distance. Emma glanced around the interiors of the car, and watched Lars and Alisa, smiling a little to herself. Alisa was gripping onto Lars' phone relatively tightly, hands in her lap, her lips pursed until they were almost white. Lars' eyes seemed to pay full attention onto the road; however Emma noticed that every so often his eyes would drift towards Alisa's direction, before very vaguely smiling to himself, after his sight directed to the highway once more. She couldn't help but compare her relationship between herself and Jin. They were both executives of major companies, which were undergoing a partnership, but Emma wondered back to November 15th again. Jin had saved her, yet he didn't even know that she led Falcon Corporation… could there have been another reason as to why he rescued her? Did he save her by his own choice? No, it can't be, Emma shook the thought out off her head, her sight drifting in Jin's direction. Jin was gazing out of the window, raindrops streaking diagonally across the frosty glass. Emma knew that sitting next to Jin would create an awkward atmosphere, so she decided that a conversation would dissolve the silence.

"So…" Emma attempted to think of a topic to talk about, very slightly facing Jin, "what is the Iron Fist Tournament like?" Jin's attention was caught by Emma's question, somewhat dazed from his own thoughts, until his mind answered for him.

"It depends." Jin absent-mindedly muttered in response, stumbling over a more suitable answer to her question. "What fighting style do you use?"

Emma looked down at her palms, black lace brushing against her skin, almost eager to demonstrate rather than explain. "Falcon Wing Combat. We developed it specifically for our military forces. Although I made a few alterations to suit myself."

"I see." Jin nodded in approval. His gaze briefly locked with Emma's, before glancing away again. "Sounds better than my fighting style." Jin chuckled silently to himself. "Traditional Karate." He mumbled as Emma broke into a smile with him.

November 25th, 4:47pm. The soft pattering of rain was soon silenced as raindrops froze into snowflakes, after the pale grey clouds had filled the dark skies. The four of them had finally arrived at their destination: the King of Iron Fist Tournament Arena. Lars smoothly swung the car door open, batting away large specks of snow, causing them to smear down the window, before he waltzed around to open the passenger door for Alisa, holding his hand out to her. Smiling softly, Alisa's hand made contact with his, as Lars helped her clamber out from the warmth of his vehicle, whilst Emma gracefully opened her door simultaneously as Jin opened his, the pair climbing out in unison, the snowflakes almost welcoming the four of them.

"This is it." Jin introduced quietly, as Emma stared at the building. The King of Iron Fist Tournament Arena seemed to be as large as a football stadium, the name glowing in red neon lights above the glass doors, snowflakes immediately disintegrating the moment they touched the building. Lars swiftly faced Jin, his expression in question.

"Have you got them?" Lars almost reminded Jin, who pulled out four, small envelopes in reply. He handed Lars two envelopes, and one for Emma. Lars passed one of these to Alisa, swapping it for his phone, thanking her in the process, whilst Emma twiddled the envelope in her hand, observing every detail. The envelope was a silvery white, and was as almost as big as her hand, with her name in a curly, sliver font on the cover, and the words 'King of Iron Fist Tournament' in silver block letters on the reverse.

Emma faced Jin, fiddling with the flap of the envelope. "Can I open it?"

Jin nodded in agreement. "It's the 'invitation' to the Tournament. Everyone who is competing should receive one." Jin glanced at the name written on his card: 'Jin Kazama'. Wincing slightly, Jin slid the envelope back into his pocket, after he revealed a sheet of slivery paper from its contents. Emma noticed that each of their names was printed on their envelopes, with 'Lars Alexandersson' and 'Alisa Bosconovitch' on Lars' and Alisa's. Curious, Emma lifted the flap, unsheathing a sheet of paper almost replica to Jin's, with inky black typing. It read: "The Mishima Zaibatsu invites you to participate in the upcoming event, 'The King of Iron Fist Tournament', on the 25th November, 2015. Prior to a shortlist, you have been chosen alongside other renowned fighters in the battle to test your skills, prove yourself and ultimately have a chance to seize control of the Mishima Zaibatsu itself.' Underneath the writing was a dark logo, identical to the one on the flags outside the Mishima Zaibatsu, and a picture of herself.

"How did you manage to get my passport photo?" Emma eyes narrowed at the picture. Lars grinned.

"That's classified Miss Knight. However, I can say the Tekken Force were behind it." Lars gave her a quick wink. It was obvious to them all that Lars was the one responsible. However, to add to the blatancy, Emma pulled out her purse from her coat pocket, to find that her passport photo was indeed missing.

"Well, it was good I had it or I wouldn't be able to have entered." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Even if you didn't, we would still manage to retrieve it. Although, that would be a much more difficult process than simply looking in your purse." Lars shrugged, taking out the silver sheet of paper out in unison to Alisa.

"Has everyone got theirs?" Emma asked to no one in particular, regarding the invitations themselves, however Jin answered her, as he was the only one to know this information.

"Yes, they should do. I took further time to ensure that everyone who needs to participate in the Tournament for our plan to work had got theirs early. To make the plan more concealed, we invited more fighters who have nothing to do with the plan a day later."

Lars chuckled to himself, lost in thought. After a moment, he waltzed up to the two guards who were stood mindlessly by the entrance, and held up his invitation at shoulder height, whilst gesturing the others to follow suit. One of the guards surveyed the invitations, before glancing at their faces, nodding in approval, signalling the other guard to let the four past. The four marched into the stadium, through the foyer, and down a long, shadowy corridor, towards a blinding light. The four of them squinted their eyes as soon as they set foot into the arena. The arena was immense, stretching as far as they could see, filled with bright red stadium seating, white floodlights illuminating the centre stage, which was as large as at least five full size tennis courts, printed with the Mishima Zaibatsu logo. After Jin had given his consent, the four climbed on to the stage, spotlights beaming in every direction onto them. Upon closer inspection, Emma noticed that the logo was surrounded by a ring of four repeating words: "King of Tekken Tournament".

"Tekken…" Emma pondered aloud, the word making Jin smile.

"Tekken is Japanese for 'Iron Fist'." Jin explained whilst squinting at her, his hazel eyes dazzling in the light.

Emma nodded to herself. "I see now."

Lars held his hand to his pocket, the sound of harsh vibrating resonating some of the stage. He swiftly pulled out his phone, observing the caller ID. The name flickering on the screen made Lars' eyes widen slightly, rapidly tapping a button and pressing the phone to his ear lightly. For a few minutes, Lars listened to the person on the other end of the phone, nodding at various points of the conversation, whilst Alisa stared at him with her usual naïve curiosity.

"Ok. What time are you coming here?" Lars asked the phone, his deep voice somewhat dry. "…All right then. Thank you for letting me know."

The Swedish man hung up the phone, the moist in his eyes compensating for the lack of moisture in his throat. He looked at Alisa, his eyes locking with hers, his lips quivered for a milli-second before he composed himself. Alisa tucked a loose strand of her pale pink hair behind her ear, her mouth curled into a mild frown.

"Is everything all right, Lars?" Alisa mumbled, stepping closer towards him. Lars opened his mouth to speak, causing Alisa to stop in her tracks, half a metre away from him.

"I'm fine." Lars firmly reassured, before shaking his head and smiling warmly at her. "Thank you for asking, Alisa." He put both of his large hands onto her petite shoulders, gazing at her from a slight distance. "Thank you for asking." He repeated in a more sincere manner, while Jin and Emma watched them in concern.

"What's happened?" Jin asked Lars, his fists tightened.

Lars shook his head. "Nothing. He called."

"What were the results?" Jin's statement made the two ladies oblivious to the conversation the men were exchanging. Lars merely shook his head again, his eyes growing moister as the conversation carried on. "I'm sorry." Jin felt sympathetic for the Swede, his head lowering for him, his fringes flopping over his eyes.

"No, no, don't be. He says it's unlikely to happen. He will fix it…I'm sure." Lars swallowed the lump in his throat, flicking his dark blonde hair to one side again.

"He's coming here now?"

"In a few minutes." Lars nodded, sliding his phone back into his pocket, which he was gripping tightly during their conversation. Lars faced Alisa once more, before asking, "Alisa, could you assist me in making the final preparations for the tournament?" Alisa agreed with a skip, following him off of the stage, "I need to talk to you for a while." He whispered in her ear, before they exited the main arena. Jin and Emma faced each other for a second, both of them mildly worried for Lars.

"Is Lars all right, Jin? What happened?" Emma muttered, wary that Lars could hear her, but Jin shook his head.

"It's nothing you need to worry about too much." Jin answered calmly, whilst readjusting his red leather gloves. "I think we need to warm up for the tournament, don't you? I'll be right back." Jin leaped off stage, before facing Emma again, "I need to change into something more suitable for combat." He chuckled lightly, pinching his suit, before leaving the arena.

She nodded, glancing around the stadium. The heat of the spotlight scorched her coat, roasting her from the outside, to the point where she had to take off her coat and throw it off stage. Her dress which was partially hidden underneath the coat was now revealed, the intricate yet discrete patterning somewhat visible in the glow of the lights. She sat herself down near the edge of the stage, leaning against the iron barrier which lined the border of the platform like area, heaving a sigh. A few minutes later, Jin returned, changed into a completely different attire. His suit trousers were swapped for loose, black trousers, tied with a black and gold belt, with flame like patterns looking as if they were burning from the rim of the legs. He was still wearing his long, red combat gloves, now with matching footpads, to protect his feet. However, the most significant part of his outfit was that he didn't wear a top, bearing quite a muscular body and a small, pure black tattoo on the top of his left arm. The tattoo looked almost ominous, and didn't seem to be the colour of a ordinary tattoo. She put the thoughts of the tattoo aside, and focused on what Jin was actually saying to her.

"So are you ready?" Jin smiled, raising an eyebrow, now on stage about a couple of metres away from her.

"Eh?" Emma was dazed. She snapped back into reality, realising that she was staring at him, and crammed all of her thoughts into a theoretical box in her mind. "I'm sorry, I was thinking." She held her hand against her head.

Jin crossed his arms over, aware of the fact that she did stare at him, raising his eyebrow further. "I said we should train for the tournament, and I mentioned that you need to demonstrate your combat style to me." He continued to mumble something else to himself, but Emma didn't manage to hear.

Emma shook the moment out of her head. "Yes, of course." She leaped up, dusting her dress, before swinging to one side, raising her clenched palms up and spreading her feet out into her battle stance. "As soon as I see blood, I'll stop, ok?"

Jin smirked. "And why should you stop?" He was used to fighting; he didn't see a reason as to why she was being easy on him.

Emma hesitated slightly. "I don't want you seriously injured before the tournament!" She confidently stated, laughing out the comment, before continuing in a softer tone, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh." Jin blinked for a second. "All right. I understand. Same for you." Jin flexed his wrists, his lips parted, posed in his battle stance. "As soon as I see blood, I'll stop."

Emma smirked in a Jin like manner. "Whenever you are ready, Mr Kazama."

There was a moment where both Jin and Emma were fully focused on one another, waiting on whoever would make the first move. Jin chuckled, after Emma decided to attack first, pelting towards him, swinging her fist near his unguarded stomach. Her knuckles made a snapping sound as soon as she made contact with him, reminding herself of the fact that she forgot to crack her knuckles, causing herself to laugh. She quickly cracked her knuckles whilst she swung her leg around in a roundhouse, causing Jin to flip over, however he landed perfectly, charging at her, thrusting his fist in a similar fashion to Emma, except she quickly slipped to one side to avoid him, watching him stumble forward slightly, kicking him with a straightened leg right in the centre of his back, hurling him even further forward. Emma rocketed towards him shoulder first, barging him to one side, resulting in Jin colliding with the railings back first, wincing. He arched his back, checking if he had broken his spine, before collapsing on the floor in what Emma thought was as exhaustion.

"You don't have to go easy on me, you know." Emma grinned, holding her hand out to him in slight arrogance, to help him up. Jin took her hand firmly, slowly rising up until they were centimetres apart, before he swung his arm around and tossed her over, so she performed a back flip, and landing harshly back first onto the stage floor.

"Who said I was going easy on you?" Jin chuckled silently, watching Emma cringe as she began to rise up once more, sticking his hand out for her, the two now swapped roles. Emma grabbed his hand, leaping up, smiling at him sweetly, before seizing grip on his broad shoulders, and swinging herself downwards fluently, through his legs and out the other side, landing boldly whilst Jin somersaulted in the one spot, landing awkwardly face first.

"And that was my signature throw." Emma put one hand on her hip, looking over her shoulder at the shattered Jin. "I call it the 'Flight of Retaliation.' I named it that for a reason."

Jin smiled through his pain, now on his back facing her, almost getting up again. "Nice."

The sound of footsteps directed Emma and Jin's attention towards the doors. Waltzing into the room was a man, dressed in white suit trousers, a white waistcoat and a dark purple shirt underneath, with dark grey aviator glasses to complete the sophisticated look. His long, straight hair fell just above his jaw, and was a silver colour, looking almost metallic in the spotlights. He grinned almost maliciously when he saw the pair of them.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your little… moment." The man sniggered as he approached the stage. Jin casually, yet quickly rose up, folding his arms over to greet the man, who now helped himself to the platform.

"This is Mr. Chaolan, head of Violet Systems." Jin introduced carelessly, before continuing in a mutter so only Emma could hear, "He's on our side, just to let you know."

Mr Chaolan grinned. "Of course, you can call me Lee. Who may I have the pleasure of meeting?" Lee removed his glasses, sliding one of the arms into the collar of his shirt, so the glasses remained suspended from his chest.

"Emma. Emma Knight." She nodded, as Lee bowed to her almost courteously. "I'm the executive of Falcon Corporation."

"Falcon Corporation?" Lee stroked his chin thoughtfully, after rising once more. "Ah, the military force in Europe? Impressive." Lee nodded approvingly, a haughty smile on his face. "Violet Systems is more on the technological side of the industry scale. I was the man who created the Combot series of robots." Lee smugly grinned.

"You create robots?" Emma was knowledgeable of Japan's technological expertise, however robots didn't quite register.

"I repair robots as well. However that service is more for personal reasons." Lee seemed to be referring to a particular event that Emma was unaware of.

"I see." Emma could only reply as Lars and Alisa returned to the arena, with smiles on their faces. Lars' attention was caught by the urbane man in white and purple, his expression becoming serious once more.

"Lee, you've arrived." Lars greeted formally, bounding up onto the stage, followed by Alisa, who quickly boosted herself up onto the platform with her rockets around her ankles. "I need a quick word, if that is fine with you."

Lee's expression agreed, after asking, "About her condition?"

"Yes." Lars mumbled, almost out of character, wandering off stage, followed by Lee.

A coldness struck Emma's heart. Those words reminded her of the day that her cousin died...

_The doctor slid through the doors, with a clipboard in hand. His eyes briefly flickered towards Emma, before shaking his head._

"_Doctor, is it ok if I have a quick word?" Emma asked the solemn doctor before he could explain._

"_About his condition?"_

_Emma bit her lip. She knew what was coming. "Yes… What's happened? What were the results?"_

"_I'm sorry, Miss Knight… He had already passed away before we received him."_

_The moment felt like an hour to her, the world almost frozen. "He's… gone?" Emma muttered, trying to shield her tears from spilling. The doctor could only nod._

"_I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do."_

She held her laced hands to her head, attempting to force the moment out of her mind, into non-existence. The fire of revenge reignited, causing her to lower her hands, her fists scrunching up, her eyes dark with hatred, her blood running cold. She felt eyes glare at her, burning her back. She turned around violently to find that Jin and Alisa were gaping at Emma in concern, their eyes wide with worry.

"Are you all right?" Alisa held her hand to her chest, the wiring in her brain showing signs of sympathy. Emma shook her head, smiling weakly.

"No, it's ok. I had a 'déjà vu' moment."

"Mhmm…" Alisa hummed, her mind processing her reaction. "Are you certain?"

"Positive."

Jin cleared his throat, facing Alisa. "Have you prepared everything for the tournament?"

"Affirmative. The first stage of the King of Iron Fist Tournament is due to commence in approximately two hours, forty seven minutes and twenty eight seconds." Alisa almost announced, her eyes blinking in sync with the seconds.

November 25th, 7:00pm. The King of Iron Fist Tournament, its reputation to bring fame and fortune to fighters around the world. However, each fighter had their own reason to fight. Some seek improvement for their skills; others test their strength, to prove themselves worthy. Others see fighting as a way to settle their differences, or to teach others the way of their art. Most of these fighters desire vengeance. They devour the temptation to bring revenge upon their enemies, their rivals, their family, whether it was due to a past event, what they had done recently, or what they are going to do in the future. Most of these fighters fight for themselves. A few of them fight for others. Lars and Alisa were one of the few.

Lars and Alisa were back stage in a command room, which was overseeing the arena through a glass window, making last minute adjustments to the tournament. They were both prepared for combat, with Lars clad in red and black bullet proof armour, with a split cape, whilst Alisa still wore her usual attire, but was posed for battle. Alisa was currently wearing a headset, communicating to various people to amend minor problems, whilst Lars was talking to Jin via his phone, confirming that the plan behind the tournament was going underway. Jin had called Nina Williams an hour before, who were an assassin and the sister of Anna Williams, to check if she had retrieved any information. Nina had reported that Anna was seen talking to Kazuya outside of the G Corporation building, with the word 'Corporation' popping up a few times in the conversation, however she wasn't sure that he was referring to his own corporation, or Falcon Corporation. Jin was now revising the evidence with Lars over the phone, whilst the Swede jotted notes down, trying to decipher all the evidence they had found so far. The results still didn't lead to an accurate explanation as to why Kazuya kidnapped Emma in the first place.

A loud creaking was heard, along with a sudden clashing of metal. The audience's attention shot up to the ceiling, to find that a colossal, quadruple sided plasma screen was being lowered into the stadium, with the screens flickering on, the words 'King of Iron Fist Tournament' in flames on the screen, which faded away into the Mishima Zaibatsu logo, with the phrase 'In association with the Mishima Zaibatsu' replacing it instead. The sound of a finger tapping on the microphone resonated the arena, vibrating the stadium, before a deep, male voice uttered in the microphone: "Welcome back, to the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7." The audience cheered, screamed and applauded, anticipating the fights. After the speakers erupted music, the sound of an electric guitar, bass guitar and drums pouring through and flooding the arena. The slideshow on the screen soon transformed again, into a stormy background, which produced lightning every so often, before several bars fell down the screen, with names of the competitors, along with a part of their pictures in each bar. Jin, Emma, Lars and Alisa were amongst them, however they were spread out in different places: Jin's was near the beginning, Emma's around the middle, and Lars and Alisa's close to the end. Some names made the audience smile, some made them curious, and some made them sneer.

Lars snapped his finger at Alisa, directing her to take off the headset, whilst half directing a woman to sort something out.

"Go to Jin and Emma. I'll meet you three in the conference hall." Lars rapidly ordered, rushing out of the room. Alisa saluted sweetly, galloping out of the command room, down the hall, and backstage, to find Jin and Emma, side by side, with Jin holding a microphone in his hand.

"Why do we have to announce the tournament? Isn't that the announcer's job?" Emma questioned Jin's tactic nervously. She didn't mind fighting in front of people; it was the fact that she was standing by Jin whilst he was announcing it that might raise some rumours.

"We have to make an appearance, to show that we are present and not involved in anything that will cause suspicion. We want to keep the plan as less obvious as possible." Jin explained briefly, whilst Emma deeply inhaled, before she noticed Alisa on the right of Jin.

"Lars had asked me to accompany both of you. He also gave me a message to pass to you." Alisa clarified her presence. "He said: 'I'll meet you three in the conference hall.'" Alisa pronounced the message in Lars' accent.

Jin nodded in confirmation. "The conference hall… ok."

A few minutes later, the three marched out from backstage, down a slanted bridge which ended on stage, with the crowd applauding Jin's presence. The three paused in the centre of the stage, glancing at each other shortly before Jin began to introduce the tournament. Through the command room, Lee overlooked the stadium alone, listening to Jin's speech.

"Maybe this is why your father is envious of you, Jin." Lee sniggered to himself; his attire changed from a white and purple suit, to deep, mauve combat trousers, and a tight, plum combat top.

"I don't think it would be just that, Lee." A voice echoed from behind Lee. Lars walked in beside him, hands folded over. "Everyone wants Jin dead for their own reasons. Most of the competitors have a grudge on Jin, one way or another."

"Lars. It has been a while since we last met." Lee smirked, crossing his arms in a similar fashion to Lars. "Of course, I didn't even know you were my half brother until you entered the last tournament, and visited me about her." Lee stressed emphasis on the word 'her'.

"Why does it have to happen to her, Lee?" Lars sighed, dropping his head. "Why Alisa?"

"She has time. I need her systems to be fully matured before I start repairing her again."

"So you are waiting for her to be on the brink of death before you start to do something about it?" Lars roared silently, his throat coarse.

"There's nothing I can do about it before then, Lars." Lee growled, flicking his silver hair to one side. "I know you have feelings for the robot and all, but there's just no way I can repair her. The only way I can save her before then is if I deactivate her, then I will have to reset everything before I can sort her out. That means resetting her memory as well. She won't remember anything about you. Do you want that to happen?" Lee questioned rhetorically, in a sarcastic manner. Lars shook his head, his eyes transfixed onto the stage, towards Alisa. "You will have to trust me. I repaired her before when you asked, and I'll repair her again. She just needs time. Trust me."

The purpose of King of Iron Fist Tournament, and the whole creation of it, wasn't about fighting. Trust was the issue in this Tournament. And every participant was aware of that. They entered because of mistrust, they continued because of mistrust, they met their end because of mistrust. Sometimes they trust the wrong people, and ignore the ones they should…


	5. System Fault

_A/N: Hi, I know it has been almost a month since I last posted... It wasn't intentional! Life has entangled me to the extreme. xD Anyways, here is the next chapter. Following the request of xiaozuya, I have added a little more LarsXAlisa. Chapter 5 shall be coming soon!_

Chapter 4: System Fault

November 25th, 7:14pm. Jin, Emma and Alisa were bolting down the corridors, towards the conference hall, heat emanating from their skin from the exposure of the spotlights, their eyes still illuminated from the stadium's glow.

"At least we had that sorted." Jin snarled, tossing his microphone to a bewildered assistant as the three charged past him.

"Do you think he will suspect anything?" Emma exhaled as she replied, making her phrase sound like a groan.

"He shouldn't." Jin muttered as they skidded to a halt in front of the conference hall, his fist colliding with the door, knocking on the frosted glass. "It's us." Jin told the door before it opened, revealing Lars from behind it.

"You didn't need to rush, she isn't here yet." Lars rolled his eyes as he allowed the three past, into the small yet classy conference room, furnished with polished, mahogany tables, chairs, beige carpeting and plant pots. The conference room had a British hotel feel to it, except for the glass wall, which seemed to be a typical part of Japanese architecture, around these areas. "I told her that she should be here…"

"Mr Alexandersson, were you listening to a word I was saying?" a deep, female voice resonated from behind them, the four heads shooting in that direction. Waltzing onto the scene was a woman, wearing a deep purple, almost black cat suit, sleek leather gripping every inch of her body, her high heel boots piercing the carpet, indenting it. Her dark blonde hair was smoothed down into a short, sharp ponytail, lustrous peach lip-gloss smeared across her smirk. "I made it specifically clear that I will meet the four of you here at 7:30 exactly." She tapped her foot, her sole of her boot printing the outline of her boot onto the carpet.

"I apologize, Ms Williams, I must have misheard you." Lars excused himself.

Nina huffed. "I've gathered more evidence since we last made contact. I'm not entirely sure if it will any use to you."

The blonde assassin threw down what seemed to be a small black box onto the table, making it slide smoothly across to the other side to where Lars was standing. His fingers gripped around the box tightly, skimming his fingertips over small buttons.

"Voice recording?" Lars asked, to which Nina nodded in confirmation.

"About two minutes long, when their vehicle was parked on a side alley, at ten minutes past seven."

Lars pressed the play button, and raised the volume so Jin, Emma, Alisa and Nina could also hear. Loud crackling was heard for a minute or so through the small speakers, before a female voice was heard.

_Crackle… crack… "-the tournament. Surely it would put G Corporation at risk?" a sultry female voice muttered. A growl was heard. _

_Crackle… "Yes, I'm aware of that. I'm entering the tournament for more personal reasons." A male voice uttered back in a snarl._

"_For her?" Crackle…_

"_For both of them…. Crackle… crack… them dead. By entering the tournament I can kill two birds with one stone... crackle… control the…crackle…buzz…crack…crackle. The male voice chuckled._

Jin growled. "He was referring to me and Emma…wasn't he?"

Emma briefly caught Jin's eye. He was the first time he mentioned her name… She rubbed her forehead, in attempt to remove the thought, diverting back to the topic. "He probably was." She agreed, reminding herself of the recording. "He mentioned about controlling something as well."

Lars replayed the recording, pausing at the moment Emma was referring to, before making his conclusion, stroking his chin. "The Mishima Zaibatsu?"

"He said more than the Mishima Zaibatsu, I was sure. Something about a corporation." Nina smoothly added to the evidence, with her own knowledge. "I didn't pick up whether he was referring to his own corporation or some other corporation."

"It could have been Falcon Corporation." Emma noted, trying to decipher the crackling.

Lars murmured in accord. "It's likely. We can't be certain, though." He faced Nina, twiddling with the recording device after penning down more notes on a small, black notepad. "Is it ok if we keep this to analyse it further?"

Nina nodded vaguely. "I don't see why not." Her cold eyes glanced up at the clock on the wall. "My fight is in a few minutes. Good luck."

She spun around swiftly, only to collide into a man clad head to toe in deep purple. Nina grimaced, rolling her eyes.

"Chaolan." She excused herself, barging Lee out of her way, sauntering out of the open door and down the seemingly endless corridor. Lee slightly glanced behind him, his silver hair blocking his view, grumbling whilst he maintained a firm grip on the door handle.

"Williams." Lee growled in reply, his sarcasm left unheard by the distanced assassin.

He steadily faced the four in the conference room, wiping the scowl of his face, replacing it with his usual 'charming' smile. "Jin, you're up in thirty minutes. The rest of you have at least one and a half hours, including the break."

Lars tossed the recording device gently in his palm. "Lee, could I ask you for one last favour?" Lee posed with his hand on his chin, with his other arm folded across his stomach, awaiting Lars' request. "Could you give this to Eddy when you see him?" Lars lightly lobbed the device at Lee, who caught it casually with one hand. "What should I say?"

"Analyse it." Lars bluntly replied, hinting to the fact he thought it was obvious.

Lee gave him a flashy thumbs-up, before exiting the conference room in Nina's footsteps. Lars, Alisa, Emma and Jin were now seated at the conference table, waiting for time to pass by, treating the room as protection against their enemies. Emma glanced downwards, her head lowered, her hair shadowing her eyes, whilst Jin silently gazed out of the window opposite her, his arms folded over. Alisa leaned her head on her hand in boredom, her elbow pressed against the table, her lips pursed. Her jade green eyes glanced up at Lars in concern, inhaling lightly as she noticed his mild sorrow: Lars held his arms on the table in front of him, his fingers clasped around each other, staring at them, deep in thought. After the silent moment had passed, Lars looked up at Alisa, then at Emma, catching her attention.

"Emma, could I talk with you quickly?" Lars mumbled as he gradually rose from his seat, to note that Jin was now paying full attention to the two, glancing briefly at both of them in question. "It's about the situation."

"Oh, right." Jin grumbled, dismissing the pair.

Leading Emma out of the room, Lars marched down the corridor to the point where the conference room was out of their hearing range, before facing Emma quickly.

"What's wrong, Lars? Was it about before?" Emma asked Lars with consideration, referring back to earlier that night, when Lars held the conversation over his phone.

"Yes. I will have to explain everything though. Will that be alright?" Lars took Emma's thoughts into account, as he wasn't sure as to whether Emma was willing to listen. Emma smiled.

"Yes, please tell me."

Lars took a deep breath, before he began. "I was talking to Mr Chaolan on the phone earlier. He was telling me about Alisa's condition."

Emma was confused, despite the newly obtained knowledge. "Alisa? What happened?" Emma was reminded that Alisa was a robot, with Lee's words from before: _'I repair robots as well. However that service is more for personal reasons.' _He echoed in her mind. Alisa seemed perfectly normal… what could be the problem?

"Alisa was repaired by Mr Chaolan a long time back, soon after the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 has finished. However, he soon realised that Alisa will be highly prone to disease." Lars struggled to say the last word. The more he explained, the less Emma seemed to understand.

"Robots can get diseases?" Emma pondered. The only technology related diseases she could think of were computer viruses.

"Since she is part human, it is possible for her to fall sick, or catch diseases. She is at more risk than a normal human, however. Her immune system is more vulnerable." Lars continued to explain. "Mr Chaolan needs to enhance her immune system; however he can only enhance it once her unity systems, which link her human self to her robotic self, have matured, so he can operate on her. If the unity systems do not mature, and he operates on her, the unity systems will corrupt, and she will be in critical condition, as they are still adapting since her last repair."

Emma nodded, gesturing for him to continue. "In what way will the systems corrupt?"

Lars sighed. "This is the problem. If the unity systems remain premature, then it will affect her neurological system permanently. She will develop severe disorders, such as… amnesia. I don't want that happening to her."

She was aware that Lars held feelings for Alisa, despite the fact she was half robot, he treats her as if she were completely human. She knew how much pain Lars was going through that moment, when Lee had broken the news to him about her condition.

"I understand Lars, but why are you letting Alisa into the tournament in her condition?"

Lars swallowed the lump in his throat. "I haven't told her yet. If I tell her, she will get worried. Besides, if she will die, I want her to die for others and not herself. I want her to lead a selfless life." Lars reasoned calmly.

She remembered back to when she and Lars first met, when he had asked Alisa to accompany her throughout the Iron Fist tournament… to be her bodyguard. She felt guilt plague her thoughts. She didn't want Alisa to die on her behalf.

"Lars, you shouldn't keep it from her. She will find out eventually." Emma almost warned him. "Alisa has the right to know."

He processed his thoughts in is mind, before nodding. "No, you're right. I need to tell her at some point." Lars gazed back towards the conference room. "We should check on Alisa and Jin."

The two strode down the corridor speedily, the harmonious sound of their footsteps resonating across the floor, their sombre eyes locked onto the conference room's door. Lars flung open the door to find only Alisa gazing out of the full length windows, her light green eyes glowing softly against the window pane, the Japanese lights holding her in a mild trance.

"Alisa, where is Jin?" Lars questioned, the sound of his voice awakening Alisa from her daze.

"He has gone for his first match." Alisa replied serenely, her eyes still hazy. "He told me to tell you: 'Stay here, it will be too risky with everyone around.' When he mentioned the term 'everyone', I assume that he is referring to our enemies, who are close by due to the tournament." The more she explained, the more she returned to her original, cheerful state. Lars nodded in approval, before approaching closer to Alisa, his arms wrapping around her, in a light embrace, much to Alisa's surprise.

"Lars, I am aware that something isn't normal. Please tell me what is wrong. I promise I will comprehend."

Lars looked over towards her, almost asking for her help. She winked, gesturing with her hands that she'll leave them be, deciding to visit the main arena to see whether she was next. Gliding down the corridors towards backstage, she spotted Jin, who was stood casually by the arena's entrance, watching the notice board from afar. The names were switching around constantly on the list, ranking the contestants on the spot, until it finally came to a halt, with a large gap being made on top of all of these, making room for the pair on stage, their results still pending.

"How are the scores?" she asked as she casually approached Jin, gazing at the leader board herself. Jin, aware of her presence, glanced at her.

Jin answered her question with his own. "What did he say?"

"Alisa is in danger of dying. I think you know already…" she replied, awaiting his confirmation.

"Lars kept on telling me about her. He is really worried."

Emma thought for a second, contemplating life in Lars' shoes. If she were to lose someone close to her, her emotions will be running wild. Believe me, I know the feeling… she thought.

"I know… it's terrible. Is there anything we could do?"

Jin sighed. "Not really. All we can do is wait, until he fixes her. In the meantime, we just have to hope for her wellbeing." She nodded in agreement, as he continued in answering her previous question. "We can't determine the scores until all of the contestants have completed the first round. Hence why the names are switching around fanatically."

The scores were something which weren't on her mind at the moment…

The blonde Swede heaved a sigh, his head lowering. His eyes began to well up again, his emotions running amok. How could he possibly explain her condition, his true feelings? Sighing, he began his lecture.

"Alisa, you're ill. You may not feel it, but you are at serious risk of disease."

Alisa didn't seem fazed by this information. "Was that all?" Her reaction rendered Lars speechless, causing him to shake his head subconsciously.

"Alisa… how did you know?" he asked in shock, baffled.

"Are you not aware that I scan my inner body system every few weeks to ensure that I am in working condition? I am already aware that my immune system is dying." Her eyes remained still, without the need to blink. Lars still couldn't believe what he was hearing. Slowly but surely, he moved onto the next aspect he wanted to tell her.

"Alisa, I'm sorry. It was entirely my fault. I shouldn't have let you into the tournament in your condition, as Miss Knight thoughtfully pointed out."

"Lars, I am fine. I was created to act as a protection mechanism, for Mr Kazama, and… you." Alisa smiled warmly, her innocence enlightened in her face. "There is no need to be concerned about unimportant objects such as myself." Her smile was wiped away by her comment; her head hung low, only to receive a warming hug from Lars once more, except he remained embracing her whilst he scolded her lightly.

"You are not unimportant. Not to me, anyway."


	6. Masking the Truth

_A/N: I cannot apologize for how late I am... its been like, half a year, right? D: I feel so shameful for what I have done, I'd almost forgotten about entirely... Perhaps you can suggest an idea to make it up to you guys? T^T In the meantime, I shall get to work whenever I have the time to do so. As I always say, I've been extremely busy with other commitments so you will have to bear with me..._

_Anyways, over and out! Back to the story!_

Chapter 5: Masking the Truth

November 27th, 11:23pm. Violet Systems, a company which manufactures robots under private conditions, led single-handedly by the infamous Lee Chaolan, a man of class, style, elegance. Or so he would appear to himself.

Deep within the laboratories of Violet Systems, were five people, surrounding a table. One was a tall man, with sleek black hair, strands casually flopping over his face, the rest pointed, wearing a long, black coat. Another man was stood next to him, arms folded; his golden hair swooped into a fan-like shape. Opposite to this man was a peculiar woman with vibrant pink hair, and an even more peculiar attire, standing next to a woman with curly, jet black hair, wearing a black trench coat and dress. Finally, a man with silver hair stood at the head of the table, his foot tapping almost impatiently.

"Where are they?" Lee growled, staring at the table blankly, the others mimicking his actions, until Lars looked up at the rest of them.

"We can't do any further investigation, in all honesty, unless they arrive." Lars half sighed. "Until then, we wait."

As if they were summoned by the half Swede's words, two more people waltzed through the door, both wearing pins that resembled the logo of the Mishima Zaibatsu's. One was a blonde woman; the other was a Brazilian man, holding a small box in his hand. Both of them simultaneously approached the table, almost casually, despite their late arrival; the Brazilian man throwing the small box across the table towards Lee.

"Here." The Brazilian man grumbled, "Fully analysed. We couldn't retrieve any further information other than what you heard. The file was corrupted too much to examine further."

The blonde woman, clad in purple, was quick to add to the information. "We can only retrieve information when G Corporation is fully active. In the meantime, we will gather as much as we can. Give us three days. We will ensure we gather information relevant to you." Nina negotiated with the Zaibatsu leader, holding her position firm.

"Hmm…" Jin grumbled out of the blue, before shaking his head briefly. "Come on, we'll discuss the plan further back at the Zaibatsu."

November 27th, 11:26pm. Meanwhile, down the depths of a hazy alleyway, two figures stood, one of a petite teenage girl, and the other of a taller, seemingly teenage man. All you could see was their silhouettes…

"Will this work?" The female whispered to the man, who merely nodded.

"Trust me. You can get what you want and I can get what I want. Simple as that."

The female nodded, yet appeared to be unsure. "I trust you… just I dunno if we should trust _him_."

The fog began to thin ever so slightly at her words, a glowing red spot twinkling in the mist. The two teenagers edged back at the sight out of instinct, curling their fists defensively, before a male stranger emerged before them.

They relaxed.

"So… you've come." The newly arrived stranger snarled, his pearly teeth just about visible through the haze.

The two teenagers could only nod in his presence, until the teenage man had spoken out in question: "The plan's still going?"

A nod from the elder man confirmed his question.

"Never in my life did I think I would be working with you, out of all people!" The girl hissed under her breath, before turning on her heels. "Where are we meeting?"

"The mall again. Just as practiced. Be on time, this time." The stranger grumbled, disappearing into the fog looming over them…

November 28th, 10:14am. Jin waltzed through the elevator door once again, with a weak smile on his face. The plan was sorted, Nina and Eddy were deployed on a mission to gather information, whilst Lee agreed to assist them in organising the data retrieved, giving the other four team members a break for a while.

"Morning." He muttered, to the young woman sat on his sofa, reading a novel of some sort, with a smooth, black cover, and silver writing.

"Morning, Jin."

Soon, another familiar girl arrives behind Jin, much to the surprise of Emma. Alisa smiled back, her cheerfulness enlightening the atmosphere as soon as her presence was made.

"Alisa?" Emma greeted in question. Alisa wouldn't usually arrive in the Zaibatsu at this time of day.

"Hello!"

"Alisa would like to go shopping today, and we thought we should all take a break from the plan, since G Corporation doesn't seem active right now." Jin explained the android's presence with a smirk.

"We're going shopping..?" Emma raised an eyebrow, yet laughed it off. 'We' being, all four of them, including the Mishima Zaibatsu leader and the Tekken Force commander.

"Yes, it shall be great fun!" Alisa beamed, convincing the young raven haired woman to tag along too.

"Alright, then." Emma lightly tossed her reading book down onto the glass table, causing it to skid a little, before leaping up from the sofa herself, linking arms with Alisa. "Come along, Jin!"

November 28th, 10:43am. The four eventually arrived at the mall, walking side by side, in a perfectly straight line, starting with Jin Kazama, then Emma Knight, followed by Alisa Bosconovitch and finally Lars Alexandersson. They were all dressed in some form of business attire, even Alisa, who was dressed in a black waistcoat, black shorts and a purple shirt, with her usual odd length stockings. Emma wore a black, silky shirt, with a black pencil skirt, ten denier tights, boots and her trademark trench coat. Jin remained wearing his overcoat with his white, pinstriped shirt and plain suit trousers, and Lars wore a black shirt with sharp white streaks forming from the shoulders, and white trousers, defined with red gloves, belt and shoes.

Since they were wearing such sophisticated attire, they drew in some attention, and a few envious eyes, but nonetheless the four headed on, but strangely Jin and Lars took the lead, leading the ladies to a dress shop, much to the confusion of the women.

Lars was the first, and last, to explain: "Well, the real reason as to why we took you to the mall was because there is an international conference, held near Christmas, and since it was near Christmas, they decided to throw in a dance too."

Emma's eyes widened suddenly. A dance? She subtly looked in Jin's direction, who wasn't fazed by the piece of information.

"We would like to invite you both along as our partners." Lars continued with a warming smile. Alisa's face lit up as though it was Christmas already, and thanked Lars sincerely numerous times, whilst Emma glanced over at Jin, mumbling a thank-you, so only he could hear her. Jin smiled back.

The four set to work, the men helping the ladies pick out their outfits, and have dispersed amongst the shops nearby, agreeing to meet on the fifth floor when they were ready. Naturally, Lars accompanied Alisa, whilst Jin had gone with Emma.

The half Swede Commander and the pink haired android soon arrived in another dress shop, Lars browsing through a rack of dresses whilst Alisa gazed thoughtfully around the shop. Lars attempted to help Alisa in holding up a few dresses for her, but almost all of them didn't suit Alisa at all. After trying on almost twenty dresses, Alisa was set to give up, until Lars asked the attendant to find a dress for Alisa at the back. Waiting patiently, Lars and Alisa perched themselves on the black leather, square stools until the attendant arrived back, with a sleeveless, coral pink dress, silk running down it like pink champagne out of a bottle, ending in a white, almost frothy end, in reality was a lace trimming. The dress appeared long at first, but was actually knee length, when the attendant held it up from the top corners of the dress in front of her.

Both Lars and Alisa nodded at its perfection, Lars eagerly gesturing Alisa to try it on.

Alisa very delicately took the dress off of the attendant, holding it from her fingertips, almost afraid to ruin it, slipping into the dressing room.

Minutes passed, and Lars uncomplainingly waited for Alisa's judgement on the dress, until he decided to call her.

"Alisa?" He asked, just checking that she was still activated.

"I am not sure that you will like the way this piece of clothing looks on my exterior design." A mutter was the answer the Swede received, just as Lars assumed.

Lars sighed with a smile. "Come on Alisa, I'm certain it doesn't look that bad."

With Lars' comforting words, Alisa slowly, yet uncertainly crept out of the dressing room, her lips pursed, and her arms insecurely stuck to her sides. The dress suited Alisa perfectly, the dress flatteringly shaped her figure, the dress elegantly fanning outwards when it reached her stomach area, draping effortlessly down to her knees like a rose coloured waterfall. Lars was stunned.

"Wow…" Lars could only mumble out of speechlessness. Alisa smiled shyly back, modest as always.

"One mere dress surely doesn't change a human's exterior design to appear more appealing… that doesn't register." Alisa was still grasping the concept of human beauty, despite having a lot in herself.

"It registers in all human hearts. It's build within us." Lars reassured Alisa, patting her shoulder, before swivelling her around into the dressing room. "Quickly, get dressed again, or Jin and Miss Knight will be waiting for us."

Alisa nodded obediently, before entering the dressing room once more. "Hai."

November 28th, 11:16am. Much to Emma's confusion, Jin hadn't taken her to a dress shop like the half Swede and the android had done straight away. Instead, they were seen wandering around the mall, side by side, awaiting Lars' and Alisa's arrival. The two had paused in front of the mall's fountain, glowing neon colours of pink, orange and green due to the underwater lighting, the colours almost dancing before them.

Finding this an opportunity to ask some questions, Emma attempted to break the silence, her honey brown eyes trailing in Jin's direction, to find that Jin was already gazing back. As if he had read her thoughts there and then, Jin's lips formed the slightest of smirks.

"I've already ordered the dress for you." Jin explained to Emma, "It's a surprise."

His hand quivered, raising it in Emma's direction, before dropping it loose once again…

A faint yet approving smile was the raven haired woman's reply. "Alright." Her acceptance drew out a smile from Jin. Not a smirk… a genuine smile. His hazel eyes softened, the smile upon his lips somewhat… sweet.

That smile wasn't to last…

A deafening eruption echoed from behind them, from further down the mall. Glass was seen scattering like cluster bombs onto the innocent members of the Japanese public, cries of terror resonating as a result of this. Emerging from the impact was a motorbike airborne, the face of the driver wiping the smile straight off of Jin's face.

The driver wore a tanned leather jacket with a green trim, buckled jeans, and goggles upon his head, keeping his swooping orange hair out of his face. A determined smirk was set upon his face, his eyes locked onto the Kazama stood beside Emma.

Landing his motorbike smoothly before them after it had grazed the top of the fountain, the red haired motorcyclist dismounted himself from his indestructible vehicle, approaching Jin with a drop of vengeance…


	7. Rekindling the Fire

_A/N: Hey guys, I'm back again, with another chapter! I felt bad I didn't post in so long, so I wrote two in one weekend..._

_Anyways! The biker is revealed, and unexpected events happen...!_

_Enjoy the chapter~_

Chapter 6: Rekindling the Fire

November 28th, 11:17am. The mall was strewn with shards of glass, a motorbike untidily parked and on the edge of tipping over, citizens of Japan still shaken by the incident which had occurred only a minute back. A reckless, red-haired motorcyclist had burst into the mall, for unknown reasons to many, except for Jin Kazama, who knew perfectly well who this man was and what he wanted of him.

"Hwoarang…" Jin snarled, acting as an explanation for Emma, who was still gaping at the sudden commotion.

"Kazama." Hwoarang revealed a toothy grin, his eyebrows creased, his fists tightened and raised. "Let's finish what you started. Or are you too afraid to lose?"

Hwoarang and Jin were once rivals… however, this bittersweet rivalry soon grew to become a rivalry where death was considered an option… Jin, being the mature one out of the two, repeatedly declines Hwoarang's 'requests' to fight, whenever and wherever the situation may be. However, they only end up fighting regardless, due to Hwoarang's persistence and impatience…

"There's no reason to fight." Jin cut Hwoarang's demands short, before the Korean redhead snapped.

"I'm fed up of hearing that, Kazama." The Korean glared at the Japanese native, curling his fists and holding them in his battle stance. "You may not have a reason… but I always DO!"

The Korean biker roared as he flung his prepared fist in Jin's direction, only to be blocked by a slice of a hand. However, it wasn't Jin who owned this hand… Emma's hand had stopped Hwoarang's punch, her hand still upright against his wrist, the Korean's curled fist near her ear.

A moment of silence passed…

The raven haired woman glared at Hwoarang, her hazel eyes cold due to Hwoarang's brash attitude. Jin, on the other hand, was far more baffled that Emma had brought herself to block the Korean's attack on behalf of him… Meanwhile, Hwoarang's eyes widened in mild shock to begin with, however, his eyes grew narrower and narrower as he begun to realise the reality of the situation. He didn't punch Jin. In fact, he didn't even come close.

Because Emma wanted to protect him.

However, whether Emma was protecting Jin or not, Hwoarang wanted to defeat Jin there and then, and that was what he was going to do.

Hwoarang shoved Emma aside, causing her to cartwheel to one side and landing on her feet, before the Korean made a second attempt at punching Jin, who had already saw this coming, sidestepping the attack. Jin drove his fist thrice in Hwoarang's rib, before throwing his foot at his face, using the momentum to bring his foot back to kick the Korean's head from behind. Hwoarang was flung sideways, skidding slightly on the mall floor, before smirking.

"That ain't enough to stop me, Kazama…" Hwoarang declared before charging back towards him, snapping his leg straight up into Jin's nose, bending his knee whilst his leg was still suspended in the air, before jabbing his feet twice again at Jin's face for good measure. The redhead immediately switched legs, both feet now landed on the floor, using the other leg to stab at the Kazama's chest.

Jin groaned, holding his chest in discrete agony, before shooting a dark glance in his direction, flinging both of his arms sideways to deflect Hwoarang's next incoming kick to his face, red electricity sparking from the Kazama's arms.

The electrical deflection caused Hwoarang to stumble back on his feet in sheer confusion, but was quick to recover his balance, only to find that Emma was right behind him…

It was her turn now…

She flew down, delivering a swooping kick to the back of the Korean's shins, before soaring back up to strike him in the back, causing Hwoarang to arch his spine in recoil. As soon as Hwoarang spun around to greet Emma with his fist, he found himself being catapulted into the air due to Emma's backward somersault kick, which had crashed into his jaw, launching him into the air.

Jin and Emma glanced at each other, both of them smirking, before both of them threw a punch simultaneously at Hwoarang as gravity dragged him back down to Earth, causing the Korean redhead to be blasted straight into the mall's fountain.

The raven haired couple both clenched their fists, awaiting the Korean to re-emerge from the depths of the fountain.

Meanwhile, from another floor of the mall, a seemingly teenage girl was peeping down at the ground floor, upon hearing the explosion. After targeting her eyes onto the red-haired Korean, she groaned in annoyance. "Way to make things subtle, genius…"

She glanced one last time at Hwoarang, before casting her eyes onto Jin… Her eyes softened at the sight. However, upon casting her gaze onto Emma, her eyes set alight in somewhat envy…

"I'll deal with them myself…" She snarled silently at the Korean, before vanishing from the mall grounds…

A second passed, before Hwoarang arose once again, his orangey-red hair now a dark auburn, sticking to his face, water soaking deep into his clothing, droplets of water rolling down his leather waistcoat.

One of his hands was curled once again. The other was holding something, glinting in the mall's light…

Hwoarang whipped out a pistol, directing it at Jin's face, his own face smeared with madness… "NO!" Emma yelped out in anger, whilst Jin held his arm over Emma in almost protection, his whole posture calm and unfazed by the reckless Korean's actions.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Emma snarled to Hwoarang, who merely chuckled at Emma's question.

"What does it look like? I'm getting revenge…" Hwoarang simply put, grasping both hands around his pistol, much to the fury of Emma.

"You can't just kill people because you want revenge!"

"Well, I want my own slice of revenge… and I can't seem to get it any other way other than force!" Hwoarang spat at Emma dismissively, taking aim at Jin once again.

However, Jin still remained composed…

"What's the matter Kazama? Scared out of your ass?" Hwoarang teased, before his face dropped at the sight of the mall's doors.

As if Jin had known what was about to happen, around fifty Mishima Zaibatsu soldiers burst into the mall, creating a formation all the way around the central fountain in which Hwoarang was still stood in, their guns all locked, loaded, and aimed at the red-haired Korean.

Lars and Alisa was amongst the fifty; after having heard the explosion of shattering glass earlier on, had already called the reinforcements back at the Zaibatsu. The Alexandersson and the Bosconovitch darted to Jin and Emma's side, fists tightened, their eyes narrowed in question of the drenched Korean in the fountain.

Jin approached Hwoarang steadily, almost threateningly, without any caution for the gun pointed at his direction. Instead, he asked a question: "Who are you working for, Hwoarang?" Jin enquired emotionlessly, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice…

Hwoarang bore his teeth in consumed rage, "I don't know what you're talking about, Kazama…"

"Who gave you that gun?" Jin shot another question at the Korean, "That is a specially made model. You wouldn't just find that lying on the street."

"Does it matter what type of gun it is…?" Hwoarang's smirk returned once again, "Providing it does its job! To kill YOU!"

An ear splitting bang echoed throughout the mall, the bullet tearing through the atmosphere… Everyone had ducked to avoid the bullet, coiling over. All except one…

Alisa remained standing, her eyes still soft, staring at Hwoarang almost contently. Her hands twitched slightly, raising it up to the height of her chest, entwining her fingers together, crossing her hands over the end of her neck.

The mall fell silent once again, Emma, Jin and Lars rising to their full heights once again, relieved smiles on their faces. Upon turning towards Alisa however, their faces were wiped blank with horror.

Alisa collapsed...


End file.
